<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oneshot Suggestions by gapevinenerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453110">Oneshot Suggestions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapevinenerd/pseuds/gapevinenerd'>gapevinenerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapevinenerd/pseuds/gapevinenerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m taking suggestions for oneshots. Tags will be added as I get suggestions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oneshot Suggestions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey. So, I’m really bored, and I need something to do while quarantined, so imma do this.</p><p>I’m taking requests for oneshots.</p><p>I’ll do BNHA, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sanders Sides, Soul Eater, most musicals, Steven Universe, I’m not really into video games so none of that…</p><p>I can’t think of any more. If you want me to do something not listed, please ask. (Although if I don’t know the fandom I will politely decline.)</p><p> </p><p>Requirements:</p>
<ul>
<li>Type: Ships (I will also decline if I don’t want to), Randomness, AU, Crossover, or something of your choice</li>
<li>Characters/Universe(s)</li>
<li>Ships (optional)</li>
<li>Prompt (A sentence to start it off/describe it)</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>About ships:</p>
<ul>
<li>The only threesomes I will take are from BNHA (Deku/Iida/Ochako and Kami/Kiri/Baku)</li>
<li>If it’s something nasty (like Jasper x Lapis) I’ll state my opinion. Please don’t get offended, everyone is entitled to think what they want, but I just don’t want to write it.</li>
<li>No lemon/smut. Okay? I might do lime, but absolutely no smut.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>If there’s anything I forgot, feel free to ask. Suggest in the comments.</p><p>Thank you guys, and I hope I won’t disappoint!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>